The Perfect Honeymoon?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU After a harrowing week they wanted nothing more than some rest and relaxation as newlyweds and planned the perfect honeymoon. Would they actually get it? CHAP 2 up now.
1. Careful What you Wish For

**Title: The Perfect Honeymoon?  
****Chapter 1 – Careful What you Wish For!**

**Summary: **AU After a harrowing week they wanted nothing more than some rest and relaxation as newlyweds and planned the perfect honeymoon. Would they actually get it?

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know…read more of my stories lol

**A/N: ** WE'RE BACK! Okay so I must admit something to you all: I had promised that our 75th Flashpoint story would be a multi-chapter one but with work and real life we find that having too many multi-chapter stories on the go is too much and we don't want to let any of our dear readers down. And that's why we (me and my muse Alice) waited. But after an always encouraging discussion with a dear friend we went in search of some FP bunnies and came up with something. So while we had planned to stop writing at 75 stories it will all depend on you and if you want more from us in this fandom. Please note this falls into the date-series and follows the last piece in that series (the wedding OS – Securing the Future) but you don't have had to read them to enjoy this but if you did then you now have the complete picture.

**Same AU disclaimer as in all my Ed/Donna AU stories (they are a happy couple and there is/never has been a Sophie or Hank) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Scorpio."_

He hates those words more than anything because it means that a peaceful resolution could not be reached and one or more innocent lives are in danger. Something he has been trained to remedy with the simple twitch of his finger. Simple. To some maybe. But as he pulls back and watches the young frame fall to the ground, his heart sinks.

_"Good shot Eddie. The rest of the children are safe."_

Greg's words do little to offer actual comfort, his tense sapphire gaze pulling away from the scope to watch a flurry of activity on the ground a few stories below.

"Good shot."

He looks up at Sam and nods; his lips drawn tightly across his mouth as he slowly stands up to stretch, his body feeling a slight cramp from crouching for longer than expected. His phone buzzes and he's quick to reach for it, reading the text from the one person that despite having just taken a life can make his mind slightly settle – his beloved wife Donna.

_'Sam said the situation is resolved. Scorpio. You okay?'_

With anyone else he'd put on a brave face and lie, but right now he can't. He can't lie to her, nor in reality does he want to. She's the one person he can completely let himself go to and knows she'll catch – even in a moment like this.

_'No. Shooter was a kid. See you tonight.'_

Donna looks at her phone and feels herself outwardly cringe.

"Bad news from Team one?" Her second in command Tom asks in concern.

"Shooter was a kid."

"Oh damn. Bet you're happy to be taking a week off after this tough week."

"Yeah a whole week of rest and relaxation can't come soon enough," Donna replies with a small sigh as she looks at her watch. "Let's finish this patrol and head back to base.

Wordy leans against the wall waiting for his best friend as he finishes up with SIU a few hours later. He can't imagine the meeting will be any fun for Ed but at least it was a clean shot and the situation resolved without further incident. Still, as soon as Ed emerges from the small interrogation room, he can tell by the pain etched into his brow that this one was taking a bigger toll.

"I think a week in Paris will do you good after this," Wordy comments as they head toward the men's locker room.

"Paris, Ontario?" Ed shoots back with a small retorts as Wordy offers up a fake laugh. "What? Donna wanted this. I don't care as long as…"

"You get hot and heavy sex as much as possible," Wordy interjects as he slaps Ed on the back; Ed's cheeks gently twinging. "You know you can have sex in Paris. It is legal."

"Drop the Paris idea. It's a week off. Hey at least we're not tenting."

"There's no room service."

"We can order in."

"From where? Mars? That'll be the nearest settlement," Wordy continues as Ed shakes his head.

"A honeymoon isn't about the destination it's just about being together."

"Thank you Hallmark."

"We're close to Niagara on the Lake so we might spend a few days there."

"Why'd you let her pick?"

"She's hard to say no to," Ed replies with a smile. "Trust me, by the second night she might be so bored by roughing it that we'll find some five star hotel and just have room service for three days straight. Happy?"

"Bored?" Wordy teases as Ed just looks at him with a tired expression. "Enjoy."

"See you in a week. Trust me…it'll be fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Smells great," Ed whispers as he enters the kitchen and pulls his wife into his strong arms, holding her close and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Glad today is over."

"Sam gave us a few details. Sorry," she pulls back and looks at him in sympathy.

"Jules did great but…but he just escalated and…"

"And you did what you had to do. Let's talk about our trip okay," she suggests as she watches him head for the fridge and retrieve a cold beer. "You sure you're okay with a week in a cabin in the woods?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ed asks in haste. Donna can only elicit a small chuckle as she nears him.

"No, but it sounds like you are," she retorts as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I just want to spend a week without anyone around but you."

"So…you wouldn't be happier going to say…Paris?"

"Oh lemme guess…Wordy?" Ed counters; instantly telling by her agreeing smile and nod that his best friend had gotten to her too.

"You too? Does he not like camping?"

"Shelley's more a room service kinda gal," Ed answers as he picks a piece of their meal and starts to chew.

"Ed…"

"I want this okay? I don't care where we go. I asked if you were okay making some of our meals and you said …"

"Yes. But you want a break from my cooking?" She tosses out there as he nods and laughs. "Oh is that so?" She playfully wraps her arm around his neck and starts to devour his mouth. His strong hands cup her face and he returns the favor, his brain hungry to dive into the love and affection being offered; anything to escape the horrors of the day.

XXXXXXXX

"Can I pack for you?" Ed volunteers the next morning as she opens up her small suitcase.

"With what? Nothing?" Donna retorts by picking up an object and tossing at her husband. "How about I do the same in return? Or how about we just stay here and have a nude week."

"Really?" Ed asks with a goofy grin.

"Trust me the thrill would wear off pretty fast."

Their rather flirtatious conversation continues a bit longer as they each pack-up a suitcase, make sure everything is put away for the week, take some food with them and finally head out the door. On the way up their cabin they talk about the tense week they both had, the last call for Ed and then Wordy trying to get them both to agree to go to Paris, France. They finally near their destination but as they draw closer, Ed stops the dark SUV and both look ahead to see another car parked outside and smoke coming from the fireplace of their waiting cabin; a cozy glow beckoning them to come and enter.

"Maybe it's housekeeping," Donna suggests as Ed stops the SUV a few meters away from the dark sedan and then gets out.

"No cell service."

"Calling for a tow truck already?" She smiles as she checks her phone also. "I did say it was our honeymoon so maybe they're making it a bit…you know special for us."

"Okay," Ed agrees as they slowly walk up the stairs. "So let's get settled and relax. We can explore tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hello?" Ed knocks before pushing the door to their rental cabin slightly ajar. "Anyone here?"

Silence.

"Hello? Is this the caretaker?" Donna tries next. "Odd."

"Maybe on a run for….firewood," Ed starts and then stops when he glances over and notices the well-stocked pile. "Maybe not."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Want to have a look around outside?"

The two of them head for the door and outside into the cool afternoon air; holding hands and just talking about the area around the cabin.

"Think something happened?" Donna inquires after they had circled the whole cabin and then ended up where they started – in the front.

"Hope not but…" Ed pauses as he looks around, hearing a noise in the nearing distance. "Hear that?"

"Sure do," she answers as they both strain to hear the two male voices gaining ground. "At least they have a land line."

"Think it's trouble?"

"Two men? Unless this is their honeymoon," she quips dryly as his lips purse. "Let's not startle them. Hello!" She calls out. Instantly the voices stop and both of them exchange wondering glances. "Ok-ay. So…if they were here for legit reasons they'd have no reason to stop talking."

"Yup. Unless…Hey!" Ed calls out next. They hear a bit of shuffling and both look in amusement as two faces dart out from behind the trees with shocked expressions. "You know this is private property right?" Ed calls out loudly as they both look at each other and then back at him.

"So!" One calls back with a small slur.

"Smell that?" Donna asks softly.

"Sure do. They're both high," Ed groans as she shakes her head. "So what province are we in?"

"Toronto," one of them retorts with a laugh.

"High and stupid," Donna gently smirks as they take a few steps closer. "You guys want your car?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can't drive high," Ed reminds them firmly. "It's illegal."

"So!" The other one states firmly. "Call the cops! Oh that's right cell phones don't work out here!"

"In that case I guess we'll have to use…oh these," Donna answers loudly as she pulls out her badge and shows it to them; Ed doing the same a few seconds later.

"They're both COPS!" The two high teens exchange horrified glances before darting back into the darkening woods.

"So much for some alone time," Donna sighs as she looks at Ed in wonder. "Can we just leave them out there?"

"They have to come back for their car sooner or later," Ed reminds her as they slowly head back for the car. "Couple of real geniuses," he offers mockingly as he opens the unlocked door and pops the hood. "When they've come down off their high, they'll know how to rehook this up and then they can go."

"You sure?"

"Sure. All guys know how to do it," Ed shrugs as Donna turns and heads back for their own SUV. They take in their suitcases and food cooler, lock the door and then start to explore their new home for at least the next few days. "So…where'd you book this place?" Ed asks as he comes out of the large bedroom and rejoins her in front of the large fireplace. "See any of their stuff around?"

"Nothing. They probably came up here thinking the place was closed for the season, went out for a hit and then would come back to enjoy the high in front of our fireplace. We have the place all to ourselves."

"That's what I like to hear," he tells her with a hungry gaze as he crosses the room in a few easy strides. Her body eagerly presses into his as his strong arms hold her captive against his firm chest. Her lips allow a small moan of pleasure to escape past them before his mouth starts to hungrily devour hers once more, feasting the soft skin of her jaw before moving down her neck.

"Oh Ed…" she groans happily as her back arches further, his lips nipping at her neck. "Now…" she whispers. His fingers slowly slide down her sides to the button of her jeans; her body already warm with anticipation. But before they can actually get to the next romantic level, voices are heard outside and the moment instantly fades. "Seriously?"

"Damn fools," Ed curses under his breath as Donna just softly smirks. "Can I go and arrest them?"

"You want to take them all the way back to the city? Two hours with those two high morons?" She retorts as they both head to the curtains and peek out to watch the two high late teens.

"Our car's broken!"

"Who broke our car?"

"The cops!"

"Cops don't break cars!"

"Ed…" Donna whispers with a small giggle.

"Those two idiots are going to end up doing more damage to the environment than the car," he tells her. A few seconds later, they both watch as the driver gets out and opens the hood but with his eyes still glassed over, it's hard for his brain to connect with his hands and get the starter reconnected. So instead he kicks the tire and then curses at his friend.

"They'll be fine in a few hours," Ed nuzzles her ear. "Now where were we?"

"Right…"

"HEY COPS!"

"Here," she retorts flatly as they both look out the window once more.

"YOU BROKE OUR CAR!"

"That's it, I'm gonna…"

"Just leave them. Put on the radio and we'll turn up the fire here and just…forget them. You know if we did go to Paris there would be other people around."

"Oh really?" Ed retorts as he scoops her up in his grasp and carries her to the bedroom; the two of them more consumed with each other than the two sky-high fools outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Mmm that was…amazing," Donna whispers sometime later as they lie intertwined in each other's arms after a second bout of passionate love making.

"You're amazing," Ed tells her tenderly as he kisses her soft mouth once more, looking down at her with a loving gaze. His fingers absently twirl some dirty blond strands that had strayed, his brown gently furrowing.

"What's going on?" She gently urges as her fingers reach up and try to smooth out the lines on his forehead. "Work? Or something else?"

"That school shooting…" he starts and then stops. "Some things are harder to let go of than others."

"Come here," she entreats, pulling her down onto his chest. She starts to lovingly stroke his cheek and jaw, feeling it at first tense but then start to loosen in her grasp. As the leader of the Team One, she knows he carries so much on his shoulders at all times; the fate of his friends, his family and the city itself he had confessed when they first started dating. He did open up and unburden himself to her and she valued those moments. But the times he holds it in, are the times that worry her most.

"Tell me about it."

"Donna…I don't want to ruin anything…"

"I asked so I want to know. It can't ruin this. I promise."

She continues to use her fingers to try to ease some of the tension out of his neck and shoulders; at least the parts she can get to but knows that it'll take a bit more than just a few minutes of massaging to rid him of his tension – a lot of it was also psychological and a lot harder to just let go of. But they'd try and she hopes the by end of the week, all the inner madness would be gone, replaced with happy, loving memories.

"What do you think happened to our two _friends_?" She asks with a small snicker as they both look at the slit in the window to see that night was starting to fall.

"Not sure but if they got high again it's going to be a mighty cold sleep in that car without heat."

"Ed…"

"What? I'm not letting them in here," he insists, looking up with a serious expression. "They _looked_ harmless, but we both know very well how looks can be deceiving."

"Maybe they found shelter for the night somewhere," she gently shrugs as he smiles and kisses her lips once more. "Go stroke the fire a bit more. It's getting a bit chilly."

"When I come back will you stroke me?" He tosses back with a flirty tone, making her cheeks instantly warm.

"All night long," she winks back; making his smile instantly widen. "I'll check out that soaker tub."

"Sex in the tub?" He wags his brows as he pulls on a pair of black sweatpants.

"You know…it's overrated," she mentions casually as she covers her naked frame with her robe and heads for the bathroom.

"Really? How do you know this?" Ed asks with mock hurt.

"Seinfeld," she retorts with a chuckle. She hears Ed mentioning something about the off-air comedy but fixes her gaze to a small dancing light outside the bathroom window in the distance. "I see our two friends."

"Where?" Ed inquires as he joins her in the bathroom.

"Well…I see a flashlight," she points to the sporadic dot of light bouncing in the distance.

"Wind's starting to pick up also. They better be prepared for a storm," he mentions with a small sigh as he pulls the shade back over the curtain and starts to slide his hand up her bare thigh. "Sex in the tub?" He whispers as he nuzzles the back of her neck, pulling her backward so she was pressed up against his rapidly beating heart.

"Mmmm," her lips utter a small moan as his hand slowly roams upward. "Ed…" she gasps as his lips utter a throaty growl.

"Well we are on our honeymoon," he reminds her in a low tone.

"How about…a hot bubble bath for two and then…we finish on a surface we won't…impale anything," she twists herself around and looks up

"Five minute bath?"

Donna can only shake her head as she watches him leave to go put a few more logs on the fire and make sure the cozy, little cabin was secure for the night. She turns back to the window and looks out. The light dances around a bit before finally disappearing for good. "I hope they found shelter," she whispers with a heavy sigh as she closes the heavy curtain, sealing out the ensuing storm.

"Ed?"

"Just had to make sure the truck was locked and things are still okay out there," Ed tells her as he ducks back inside, locking the door and the dead bolt and then taking off his coat; still wearing only his black sweats. "Wind and rain are picking up."

"I think our two friends have found shelter for the night. I saw the flashlight a bit more but then it went out for good."

Ed joins her in the bathroom and as promised the two of them enjoy a very warm, aromatic bubble bath before heading back into the bedroom and happily enjoying another passionate union. After that they; still dressed only in their plush robes, a gift from Greg and Marina, head into the kitchen and while Ed arranges a table in front of the fireplace, Donna prepares a few things they had brought for their dinner.

Their meal is relaxed and casual, both of them on the couch in front of the fireplace, talking softly and just enjoying being in each other's company. The power flickers but neither are worried; most of their concern directed toward the fridge and their food inside if the power goes out – the rest of the cabin being warmed by the large wood-burning fireplace.

"Mmm take me to bed Mr. Lane," Donna whispers sometime later as she finally feels herself starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Lane," Ed replies with a soft smile as he gathers his wife's frame up in his grasp and heads into the bedroom.

And while the storm rages on outside, the two of them sleep soundly, happily nestled in each other's grasp not even realizing the power had gone out until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Donna stretches out and then quickly recoils back into Ed's warm embrace.

"What time…is it," Ed asks in a sleepy tone as Donna lifts her head and looks at the clock.

"Blinking."

"It's blinking o'clock?" He counters with a small snicker.

"Power musta went out overnight," she slightly yawns as his warm blue eyes open and cast a loving gaze in her direction. "Wonder how our two friends made out?"

"Probably sobered up with the first burst of thunder and high-tailed it home," Ed tells her as his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closer. "You can't escape."

Knowing her husband is feeling a bit playful, Donna tries her best to try to wiggle free. But it's to no avail. He quickly captures her hands over her head and starts to devour her mouth with his; her body more than willing to surrender to his hungry demands.

Sometime later, Donna puts her robe back on and heads into the living room. "Fire's out!" She calls back to Ed as she heads for the front door. She expects to see only their SUV out there; so seeing the other car still parked she frowns, her mind wondering how those two high idiots survived the night. "Car's still here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can just imagine the conversation those two had if they had to huddle close together for the night to keep warm."

"What happens in the woods, stays in the woods?" Ed smiles as he joins her.

"Ed…"

"Okay, let's get dressed and just go looking for them. We'll send them on our way and then go exploring ourselves."

"Okay."

About half hour later, both of them head outside; the sky still grey and overcast but the air dewy fresh.

"Where did you see the light?"

"Outside the bathroom window," Donna relates, redirecting their course to the other side of the house. The cabin shrinks behind them, but before it can disappear for good they both stop dead in their tracks. Literally.

"What the…"

"Oh God…" Donna whispers as they both look down at the two obviously dead bodies. Her stomach starts to tighten as she instantly looks around. "Both were shot?"

"Single gunshot wound to the head," Ed tells her gravely. "Execution style."

She looks down just as he looks up and their eyes lock; another faint but distinct sound being heard in the nearing distance.

"We're not alone."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so….well this had started out as a one shot but has grown to a two shot b/c you know we can't resist adding a bit of danger into our stories (hehe) and this series needed a bit of danger and tension. But now I'd like to hear from you. How was it? We're feeling rusty so I hope this was okay and you're still loving these two as much as me. Please do review before you go b/c that'll let us know if you liked this update and also if you want me to continue with this story and possibly others. Thank you everyone!


	2. Destination – Paris?

**Title: The Perfect Honeymoon?  
****Chapter 2 – Destination – Paris? **

**A/N: **Thanks everyone! I am so glad that you all liked chapter one and thanks so much for the requests to make this a multi-chapter story but I'm sorry it was only planned as a two-shot and so hope you like the ending :)

* * *

"Now I wish our phones worked," Donna tells Ed as they linger in place a few moments; the two dead young men a few feet from them.

"You gotta go for help."

"What? No way am I leaving you here alone to fend off…well who the hell knows what."

"Don't argue," Ed replies sharply and then stops, realizing it was pointless to argue as he wasn't going to win. "It could be nothing but…" his voice stops as they hear a noise closer to their cabin. "Did you bring a piece?"

"On our honeymoon. Even the cuffs are for play," she sighs as she looks at him with arched brows. "Oh lemme guess…really? You brought your gear?"

"Just one. In the box under the back floor mat," Ed responds as both of them start to head back to the truck. Just as soon as they near the waiting vehicle they hear two male voices and stop suddenly behind two trees.

Donna peers around the base of the large tree, eyeing the two unwanted guests in the distance and then looks at Ed with a frustrated stare. _"They're at the truck,"_ she mouths as his jaw grits. It wouldn't take long for them to get inside the cabin and find their ID's – their police ID's and then they'd know they aren't just dealing with some casual weekenders.

"Which way do you think they came from?"

"South," Ed nods in the direction behind the cabin. "The guys came from there too."

Donna looks at the two dead bodies which she now figured would be facing east, to their right and wondered where the killer's car would be. They didn't arrive this far in the woods on foot. So that might mean if they had a car there would be another means of escape.

"Okay, once they're inside we have to make a break for it. Run that way," Ed points in front of them, the opposite direction of the cabin, "and then we'll double back and just pray they have a vehicle we can use to go and get help in." As risky a plan as it is, Donna knows they have to chance it. "Go" He tells her anxiously.

Donna wastes no time in starting to run in the direction Ed had told her; her mind somewhat relieved that he was right behind her and they weren't splitting up. There's no way she was just going to leave him here – alone. Sure enough it doesn't take long for the two men, who were once in the cabin, to exit and start to look for them.

"Damn!" Ed curses as they hear a shot being fired; into what he can only assume is one of the tires. Two shots.

"One spare," Donna huffs as they reach an outcropping of old growth trees and forest. "Not many places to hide here."

"Keep…going," Ed states with a small pant as he points to the south, signaling that it was time to start circling and then hopefully double back.

As they continue, Donna pulls out her phone to check if they have service but by being distracted, she misjudges her steps, stumbles and lets out a small cry. Ed tries to compensate but instead of keeping his footing, ends up stumbling also, Donna falling to her butt and Ed to his knees.

"Hey!"

Uttering a small curse, Ed's back up on his feet, pulling her with him and the two of them start to race further into the woods.

"You okay?" Ed asks a bit breathlessly.

"Yes. Y…" is all Donna manages before a shot pierces the air and instantly changes their situation.

"AHH!" Ed calls out as his body instantly falters from the shot.

"What the hell? Ed!"

No way that distance was covered by a regular handgun. Sniper rifle. They weren't dealing with just run of the mill baddies.

"Oh God no…where are you hit?" Donna asks as Ed's hand comes away with crimson staining. "Ed!"

"Arm…it's okay. That shot…"

"Sniper rifle or something with a high powered scope," she agrees as she starts to inspect the wound. "Ed…"

"I'm okay…just go!"

Another shot 'pings' off the tree, shattering some of the bark but signaling to them to move – or else. The else being the end of their lives. "I guess negotiation is out," Donna adds in sarcasm as another shot rips through the air overhead.

They reach a small clearing that concerns them as it's in the open and crossing it would be a bit longer than expected.

"Which…way?" Donna asks somewhat breathlessly.

"We need…to set a trap…" Ed looks at the clearing and then at his wife with a heavy frown.

"Where?" She asks, knowing what he was thinking. As much as she hated to be the bait, the two men in pursuit would buy a wounded female left behind rather than the man. "I hope it works."

"Me too," Ed replies in haste as he looks to the right. "There…some clearing and the woods beside it."

They head for the designated spot that they hope will help them out of their current predicament. However, just before they reach the area Ed had quickly scoped out, the ground beneath Donna turns to mush and she starts to be swallowed.

"Ed!" She exclaims as she sinks up to her knees in moist earth.

"Hold on!" Ed calls out excitedly as he pushes past the intense pain in his arm and tries to yank her free. She tries to kick out to give him an easier time but the stubborn earth refuses to play by their rules, instead it sucks her hiking boot off, laughing as it knows it has the power to the same to her whole frame.

"Ed!"

"Hold on baby…hold on…I've…got you…" Ed's lips utter a painful grunt as he pulls her into his arms, her body finally being expelled back into his arms; the two of them tumbling back to the ground, but free and clear of the boggy trap.

"That…was scary," she admits with a heavy pant as she looks down at her muck-covered lower half. "Gonna get cold…really fast."

"I know we have to…" Ed starts and then stops as they hear the male voices talking loudly and then suddenly go quiet. "We can't stay here."

He quickly looks around and then within seconds is back on his feet, his hand pulling her up and then directing her around the swampy death trap.

"Hold it!"

They both hear the command from the angry male voice but know if they comply – they're dead. They keep going. Another shot pierces the air above them, urging them to keep going but pick up the pace. Once Ed thinks they are around the boggy marsh-area he stops and looks back.

"Ed!"

"Let them contend with that damn quicksand," he hisses as he looks at the two men as they clear the old growth area. "You looking for us?"

One of them quickly raises the rifle to fire; Donna pulling Ed down to knee level just as the shot whizzes overhead. They spring back up and then start to run – the two men in pursuit. But the marshland doesn't care who it gets to swallow up – just as long as it's someone. And it succeeds in its mission.

"HELP ME!" The one man calls out to his friend as his larger frame easily sinks up to his waste in moist muck. "GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

But there is no honor among thieves as it were and the other man doesn't care about his drowning partner. He has the rifle and will continue the job he set out to do.

"HEY!"

"Ed…we can't just…leave him!" Donna states in a pant as another shot rings out overhead. The screaming from the man in the background finally stops and both of them know he's just met a terrifying end – being buried alive.

"I know but we can't…go back," his voice replies with a strained wheeze as she tries to keep up. Without her boot and the cold air rapidly sticking to the wet muck and sucking out whatever body heat and energy she could muster, her steps were starting to slow.

"Ed…"

"Come on baby…you gotta…"

'PING'

This one sprays them with a few wooden splinters, forcing her to let out a small cry. But knowing she's right, Ed pivots on his foot, yanks her behind him and to the right and then braces his frame for his attacker. The large man, who, without having to worry about his other companion, had picked up the pace; but didn't expect Ed to just stop suddenly.

Their two bodies collide hard, tumbling to the ground in a jumble of tired arms and legs. Their would-be killer punches Ed in his injured arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Donna reacts to her husband's outcry by using her one remaining boot to kick his attacker in the back. The man cries out and sends his fist swinging backward, wanting to strike at the female SRU leader and get her away.

"Donna! Ge…" is all Ed manages as the man twists himself around and grabs Donna's arm, wanting to use her as some leverage to get Ed to comply.

But not wanting to put her husband in that predicament, Donna tries to pull back and out of the way. Ed lunges. He wraps his arm around the broad chest of his attacker as Donna regroups and tries to wrestle away the gun. It goes off, making her yelp and jump back.

"Donna!" Ed growls as his balled fist smashes into the man's jaw sending his head snapping back to the cold earth.

"I'm okay!" She replies as she tries to twist completely free. She digs her fingers into the cold, but soft ground and pulls, finally yanking herself free of their attacker's grasp.

Ed's wounded arm sustains another blow but he's able to bring his knee up to the man's groin and send him shrinking back in pain. Another blow to his jaw, snaps his head back. Donna tosses him a thick piece of log that Ed uses to take the man down for good.

"You…okay?" Ed asks out of breath as he looks up at Donna as she slowly crawls back to him.

"Yeah…you?"

"Fine. What do we…do with…him?"

"Shoot him," Donna replies frankly as she flops down beside her husband, both looking up at the darkening skies with heavily thumping chests. His lips slowly twist upward into a small smirk before he tries to push himself back up. "You can't…carry him back."

"We can't just leave him here…" Ed huffs as he pushes himself upright. "I think that…" he stops; both of their heads whipping around in horrible shock.

"Oh no…Ed…"

"Yeah I hear it," he groans as he tries to push himself upright. The howling yip of the lone coyote is soon joined with two and both Ed and Donna know they can't linger much longer.

"How many shots left?"

"Enough to take out a few but…once they smell blood…we gotta get back."

"Before the rain comes," she states with a small huff.

"Feel like cooking tonight?"

"Are you trying to get me angrier?" She retorts with a playful growl. "What do we do with him?"

But before Ed can answer, Donna calls out; the man coming too and reaching for another small weapon that had been concealed up until now. He tries to fire off a shot, but Ed's quick actions ensure that he's taken down – this time for good.

"Solves that," Ed sighs as the high powered weapon slowly lowers. He hears another coyote in the distance and fires off a shot into the air, hearing one last yip before they too go silent. "We gotta get back before…"

"The rain starts," Donna concludes as the sky overhead refuses to cooperate and opens up, at first pelting them with small droplets. But it doesn't take long before the weather shows them who's really in charge, the droplets turning to driving rain, almost sleet-like.

They had to get back to the cabin while there was still some light but they had misjudged the time they were out and the distance they had covered and within no time it was dark and their steps had begun to slow. Donna had taken the boots off their attacker but because they were too big for her, walking back at an efficient pace was nearly impossible.

"Hold…up a sec…" she pants as they slow their steps. They hadn't left a light on inside the cabin when they left, because they left it was daylight – no need to think about coming back after dark or finding their way back in the middle of a storm.

"You okay?"

"Just…ah damn these boots," she sighs as she looks up at his darkened silhouette. "How are you?"

"Tired and cold."

"Can't be much further right?"

"I hope not," Ed answers as his hand clasps hers once more and they press onward. "When we get back…I'm going to fire up…everything at once," he mutters; her lips offering a small snicker despite their miserable predicament.

"Don't forget a hot bath."

"Shower," Ed corrects; Donna's smile widening in the dark.

"Now…I kinda wished we had…room service."

"Yeah," Ed's agreement dies out in the wind. They finally make it to the edge of the area around the cabin, the lingering smell of wood smoke hanging over the cabin – beckoning them to enter.

"We…made it," Donna exclaims with a tired huff. The outline of the cabin finally comes into view; their steps slowly taking them past their unusable SUV.

"Okay so…ah damn they left the door open," Ed growls as they slowly trudge up the steps. His hand snakes inside to turn on the main foyer light but when he flips the light the two of them can only stare in horror. "What the…"

"Ed…what's…that!" is all Donna manages before another small scream escapes her lips. A big black bear comes out of their Master bedroom; not content with what it had found in there so had wandered back when it heard the occupants come back.

Ed's finger automatically pulls back on the trigger but this time…"Damn, empty!" He states in a panic as he pulls Donna behind him and then both turn and bolt for the SUV outside. They watch the bear come to the entrance and then stop when they get into the SUV; the bear disappearing inside to continue what it was doing. Knowing that even if he were to get one of the shot up tires replaced, they'd still have to contend with the other; so that was out. Instead Ed turns on the engine to get at least get them some warmth.

"I can't believe this…" Donna sighs as her and Ed climb into the backseat to huddle together as best they can to keep warm.

"I know but in a few hours it'll…"

"Ed, you need to get your arm tended to."

"It was just a graze. It's okay. You're shivering."

"When I talked about mud wrestling that wasn't it," she groans as Ed can't help but offer a small chuckle. "Not a word," she gently warns as she presses herself further into his strong arms. "Wake me when the bear is gone."

"Okay," Ed whispers as he hugs her closer; his body also shivering but thanks to the warmth in the small cabin of the truck and about an hour later, despite the gas almost gone, the shivering had stopped and they were able to get a bit of rest underneath the emergency blanket they pulled out from the back.

A few hours later, Ed's head snaps up just in time to hear the engine starting to sputter and the rain starting to lessen.

"Ed?" Donna mumbles as his warm lips kiss her cool ear.

"Just gonna check the cabin, wait here," he tells her as he opens the front door of the SUV. However, the noise awakens the black mass sleeping on the porch by the front door and he quickly hops back inside the SUV.

"Too late to order in room service?" Donna sighs as she slowly sits up and looks at Ed as the front door slams shut. "Where?"

"Front deck. If that thing doesn't move…" his voice trails off as she beckons him to come back and keep her warm. Despite a small protest, Ed falls back asleep, the next time the two of them awakening a few hours later with stiff frames, empty stomachs and pounding heads.

"Ed…"

"Hold on I'll check it out," Ed tells her as they both sit up and look outside to see where the bear had gotten to. "I don't see it."

The two of the each open a back door and start to look around, making a few noises to see if it would come and see them.

"Think it's gone."

Donna hurries into the cabin and then stops as she looks at the mess before her. "How on earth are we going to explain this?" She asks with a heavy sigh as she holds up the cut phone line of the land line that had worked a day earlier.

"Drug addicts, drug runners, quicksand, pack of coyotes, black bears….standard stuff," Ed shrugs as she tosses him a dry look and then heads into the bedroom. "How bad?" He calls out as he looks at a few ripped pillows.

"Well…they looked through all our stuff and the bear…he enjoyed a few of our edible items. Ed…we can't stay here."

"Fridge was pried open and…okay so we'll shower, pack up what we can, try to find that other vehicle and then…"

"Find the nearest hotel and order in room service," Donna retorts as she heads toward him with a first aid kit. "And maybe an ER?"

"Just see how bad it is," he tells her as he lifts his sweater and lets her see the wound. "See…not that bad."

"Not that bad?" She grumbles as she tries to fix it up as best she can. "You need stitches."

"I'll get them later. Shower time," he tries to shoo her away. She offers him a mock cross expression as she turns around and heads for the bathroom to shower. However just as she removes all her somewhat damp clothes she looks at the large bruise on her thigh and groans.

"Hey did…damn," Ed curses as he pushes the door to the bathroom open. "From falling into the mud pit?" He asks as she nods; the hot water from the shower already steaming up the room.

"I'm okay," she tries to assure him as his eyes linger on her bruised skin. "I'll be fast."

"Donna…"

"If we shower together you know we won't get that clean," she tells him with a small wince.

"Donna…" Ed tries again.

"Just shut up and get in the shower already," she tells him playfully. It doesn't take long for him also undress, tossing the damp, dirty clothes to the side and then getting under the warm streams with her.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so it's locked and should be okay until we can get to a place with cell service or phone service or…"

"Smoke signals?" She interjects as they leave the cabin and then start to walk in the direction they saw the two young and now dead drug addicts yesterday.

"That too," he agrees with a heavy yawn as he takes her hand and the two of them walk hand in and to who knows where. About an hour later their senses pick up the smell of wood smoke in the air and both of them exchange hopeful glances.

The two of them approach the cabin with careful steps, Ed still holding the gun in the hopes that if they did meet, someone, it would scare them away. "Looks…"

"Quiet," Donna concludes as they near. "Ed," she gestures to the waiting luxury SUV. They hurry toward the door, Ed pushing it open and then both of them stopping to listen.

"Empty," she shrugs as they look around. "Check their fridge," she tosses at him, making him chuckle.

"Empty. Just like the cabin. They didn't come to eat…or stay," Ed states as he looks around. "However…"

"With all them gone someone started the fire," Donna interjects as Ed nods. "Think they went looking for their buddies?"

"Yeah. Let's get into town and call the local sheriff," he tells her as he holds up the keys.

"And then order room service."

"For the rest of the week," he tosses back dryly.

"Okay so this…was not my best idea," she gently laughs as they head for the luxury SUV. They get into the vehicle, Ed slowly directing it toward the road. "Whoever's left will be stuck and taking the blame from their boss."

"Makes my heart break," Ed tosses back in sarcasm as he takes her hand to his and kisses it. They finally reach town and after telling the local sheriff all that happened they head for the nearest medical clinic where Ed gets his arm properly attended to.

After that they follow plan B – going to Paris. Paris, Ontario that is. Once they arrive at what is affectionately known as prettiest city in Canada and check into the Arlington Hotel, they finally start to relax.

"Now this…feels like a honeymoon," Ed tells her as they enter their hotel suite.

"A soaker tub," Donna sighs as she exits the bathroom, Ed turning on the gas fireplace. "And yes…room service," she smiles as she removes her coat as she joins him in front of the fireplace. "Paris."

"Paris," he whispers as he pulls her close. "I love you," he whispers as he presses his lips against hers, crushing them.

"I love you too," she looks up with a tender expression, her fingers gingerly touching the bruise on his cheek. "You know…I had brought some edible massage oil…strawberry flavor."

"Damn bear," Ed snickers as his smile widens. "How about tomorrow, after sleeping in and enjoying breakfast in bed, we go for a walk along the river and find the nearest adult shop and buy some."

"And maybe a few other things," she grins as she pulls his lips back down to his. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he offers breathlessly as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her into the bedroom, closing the door with his feet; the 'Do Not Disturb' sign displayed outside their room until they were ready for their room service dinner later that same night.

And the rest of the week would be enjoyed without the worry of bears, drug dealers, running out of anything and having to cook for themselves. They'd come back well rested and refreshed.

However, back in Toronto the next morning there would be a small news blurb about a back woods mishap that involved a shootout with some wanted felons and a black bear; the bear having the last laugh as one of the men was never found.

"Just promise me one thing," Ed tells her sometime later as they lie intertwined in each other's grasp.

"What?"

"Don't tell Wordy."

"Never," she nods in agreement. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"He'll think Paris was his idea."

"No way, it was mine," she replies with a soft giggle.

"And I think…" he starts before he hears her stomach rumble and smiles as his fingers slowly slide down her bare chest to rest on her stomach. "Hungry?"

"Yes, for seconds," she whispers as she pulls his mouth back to hers. "Of you. So was this the perfect honeymoon?"

"From today on? Yup," he snickers, her protest silenced with a hungry kiss.

Dinner would come – much later.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there actually is a city called Paris in Ontario and it's dubbed the prettiest in Canada. So how did you all like their rather eventful escape? But at least they got to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon in Paris hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
